


Tattoos and Pastries

by Keysoflight



Series: Digimon OTP Week 2017 [5]
Category: Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: Prompt: Profession AU (Tattoo artist)Pairing - Takuya/Takato





	Tattoos and Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rarepair but it’s one of top Digimon OTPs, they have such good chemistry and I thought this AU would be a perfect setting for them. Expect the one of the future prompts to be another Takuya/Takato fic, but anyway enjoy.

Takato was sitting in a tattoo parlor, he noticed extremely nervous, a small pink box on his lap, he gulped as he glanced around setting, the walls covered in menacing posters, skull displays, gothic-like aesthetics, he was sitting between two bulky guys, covered in tattoos and ink. One of them caught his glance as the small brunet saw the old man’s glaring at him as he awkwardly smiled.

I l-like your tattoo… T-The skulls a-and fires…” He quietly said pointing at the tattoo on his arm as the man looked at his arm and then back at Takato.

“Thanks.” He answered in a deep tone before returning view ahead of him as Takato cleared his throat, he felt really uncomfortable, as he just looked at the floor.  


‘Hey, Takato.” Takato looked up as the receptionist was calling him as he stood up.  


“Alright, he should be in his station, you where to go.” He said to the teen as he nodded.  


“Thank you.” He said as he hurried off to the room as the man looked at him, and shaking his head chuckling to himself.  


Takato walked down the hallway, he heard the artist working on clients, heavy metal style music, he reached the door as he stood there. Before he gently knocking the door expecting to hear a familiar voice welcome him in, but no one answered. He knocked again, and still nothing, maybe there wasn’t in the room, or maybe he was wearing headphones. Knocking the door once more as he heard movement in the room.

On the other side of the door, in the room, a more muscular youth was napping on his chair, his baseball cap over his head, only dressed in beige pants, his upper body exposed, the left side of his body including his shoulder, arm, chest had a few detailed ink drawings. He was quietly snoring as he heard the door knocking, grumbling as he began awakened, sitting up slowly, yawning as he was in a daze for a moment, hearing another knock.

“It’s open…” His tone was groggy as Takato heard his voice as he opened it, entering the room as he stood in the doorway, smiling.  


“H-Hey there.” The brown hair male greeted the artist as he then remembered that Takato was coming to see during his break.  


“Ah. Hey, Takato. Sorry, I dozed off for a bit.” He chuckled as he got to his feet, stretching a little, whilst the shy boy started to blush as his eyes just staring at the other’s chest.  


“D-Don’t mention it.” He said just standing there for a moment. Takuya then noticed the pink box in Takato’s hand, as his face lit up.

“Ooh, snacks!” He rushed over to him, a sweet aroma coming from the box.   


“Yeah, I brought you some pastries I made for you earlier.” He said handing the box to Takuya as he expression was a happy one.  


“Thanks, babe.” Takuya winked at him as he leaned in close kissing his cheek.

“You’re welcome, honestly it gives me more practice to try new recipes.” He answered as Takuya placed the box on the counter, as the artist placed his hands firmly on Takato’s hips, pampering his kisses all over his cheek.  


“Hehe. That tickles.” He giggled as he rested his hands on Takuya’s shoulder, as all his shyness faded in that instance. Turning his head so that their lips would meet as they started making out, shutting his eyes as he melted into the kiss.

* * *

 

_Takato Matsuki, 20-years-old, a graphics student, and a pastry chef living in Shibuya with boyfriend Takuya Kanbara, 22 years old, a highly skilled tattoo artist. They had been together for just over a year, and but had known each other for two years ever since Takato first step into the shop after he turned 18, and had been partying with his friends, and decided to try and get a tattoo._

_Of course, Takuya could see he wasn’t in the right state of mind at the time and would’ve regretted waking the next day with a tattoo on his body. So he got him sobered up, asked him for his address and brought him home, and then the following day he came back, thanking the other for helping him out, bringing him some thank you pastries._

_This then led to a routine between from that day, they shared their common interests, Takato would share some his graphics with the other, along with bringing him sweet treats when he was free or on a break, and Takuya would give him advice, let him draw some designs for him, the other artists, and customers._

_Takuya gave Takato a big confidence boost in his cooking and art, he felt a warm sensation just being around the guy, and he felt the same way. His feelings then blossomed as he then went for the plunge on Takuya’s 21st, by kissing him, with the other happily returning his feelings, and the rest was history._

* * *

 

Some time had passed as Takato was sitting on the salon chair, he stripped down to his pants, as his jacket and shirt were thrown over the back of Takuya’s chair as he was getting his equipment set up. After they had finished making out, eating some pastries, talking about their days, Takato wanted his boyfriend to finally give the tattoo he originally came in here for. 

In a few days, it would be the anniversary that the two met, and he wanted to get a tattoo from him. Takato had made the decision to get one on his back around his shoulder blade. Takuya had put some rubbing alcohol on the area he was gonna inking, he could see that brunette was nervous, as he affectionately massaged his shoulder.

“You sure you wanna? You don’t have to you know?” Takuya said as Takato looked back at him, as he then smiled.  


“I know, but I want too, I trust you.” He said as Takuya blushed faintly, starting to grin sweetly, as he then got the needle set up, pushing the switch as it was on now.  


“Okay then, I’m gonna start with the outline first.” The artist said, taking his free hand, and placing on Takato’s back to get a grip as he slowly brought the needle to his skin, Takato took a deep breath as he braced himself.  


It was a sharp prick from the needle which then followed by the vibration as it moved along his skin. He gritted his teeth, with a few grunts and groan every few minutes, with Takuya gently rubbing his back, and shushing him as he continued. About ten minutes later, the pain was bearable as the two just went back to talking while Takuya worked on him. They were gonna go out with their friends after Takuya was all done for the day as he had two more clients to do after he finished on his partner.

About two hours later, Takuya was finishing up the tattoo, it was drawing of a knight surrounded by a ring of flames, and in the center was a symbol of three triangles in a circle. He looked at it closely checking it out before he was satisfied with it, covering it up as he then turned off his stencil putting aside. “Alright, all done now kiddo.” He said as Takato glanced back trying to see it, as Takuya then brought over a mirror so he could get a better look at it.

“Whoa… It’s perfect, oh wow… You got the colors perfectly and the knight  has such detail too.” Takato was happy with the outcome too, with the art of one of his favorite characters from a trading card game.  


“Thank you very much.” Takato said as he still felt sore around that area but he was overjoyed with the tattoo that he ignored it as he turned around to hug his boyfriend tightly.  


“No problem, glad you liked it, it was a great drawing too.” Takuya said picking up a notebook that Takato brought in with which he used for sketches and designs including the one that was done for him.  


“Now you’re gonna stay shirtless for a while and let the inflammation cool down before you can clean it and then get dressed.”  The older male instructed Takato as he didn’t want the art to get ruined or for the other to get an infection.  


“I’ve got two more people coming so you just sit over there, and when I’m done we’ll get that cleaned and then we can head out.” Takuya smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around Takato’s waist.  


“Sounds good.” The brunette answered as locked his arms around Takuya’s neck, pressing himself against the other, the tingly sensation their skin touch made him grin as he nuzzled softly against the Auburn male’s chest.  


“Come on now, you’re tempting me right now. Keep that up and I’m gonna have to lock the door and then those clients away.” He half-joked as Takato’s cuteness was a weakness for him.  


“Now you sit there, relax for a bit, I’m gonna go and let them I’ll be ready in a bit.” Takuya kissed his forehead before placing down the chair. Takato grinned watching his partner leave as he sweetly sighed, content that he was someone as amazing at that as he looked at his back admiring his new ink.

 


End file.
